


One Hundred Kisses (Granger x Silvanna)

by BeachBunny



Series: Adventures of the Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends) [6]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Original Character(s), Scars, Self-Harm, Tenderness, tender Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Silvanna recounts her first 100 kisses.(Rated Mature for mentions of self-harm and cutting.)
Relationships: Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Silvanna & Tigreal (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Adventures of the Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	One Hundred Kisses (Granger x Silvanna)

[](https://ibb.co/0tTmbxm)

[Cover art credit: @mixuan_art](https://www.instagram.com/mixuan_art/)

Their first kiss is on a balcony. This she’ll always keep a secret, safe in her heart, to be taken out and cherished when she’s alone. 

Their second kiss is a surprise that she almost forgets to kiss back. Granger’s already pulling away by the time she realizes, and she practically grabs his face to pull it back to her. She blushes a fierce red at what she’s done, but Granger just laughs and kisses her back. 

Kiss number 20 is unexpected. Silvanna was sitting at her father King Aurellius’ bedside, head bowed, wishing that she could do more to save her father who’s still fighting a coma. She had stayed like that for a long time, Granger standing at one side, keeping her company and protecting her.

And when she finally arose and left, wiping tears off her face, Granger had stepped up and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Kiss number 27 is in the Great Hall, but they’re torn apart when Jack the demon hunter (and Alucard’s good friend) accidentally walks in. For his part, Jack simply shakes his head confusedly and walks away as though he hadn’t witnessed anything. 

Kiss number 43 is at the training ground in full view of anyone, but she doesn’t care, not even when they hear wolf-whistles from Imperial Knights and Knightesses walking by. 

Kiss number 56 is in front of Fanny, who can’t stop giggling afterwards. 

Kiss number 72 is in the pantry, fevered kisses that take up all their attention till they’re broken up by Meldis the old matron who manages the day-to-day running of the household of the Imperial Sanctuary. She shoos them away, and tells them to hide in the gardens upstairs, no one ever goes there, not even Tigreal. 

Kiss number 81 happens when Granger comes back from a mission. Princess Silvanna usually holds up her hand for Granger to graze her palm with his lips, but this time she forgets and kisses his cheek instead. Granger’s smile afterwards is brief but lights up the whole room.

Kiss number 96 is marred with sadness. 

It happens on the night that Granger takes off his coat and bindings and she discovers why he always keeps them on.

Granger’s body is marked with bruises and scars from demon hunting. But his wrists are covered in red scars that are most definitely not caused by demons. And on the inside of his left wrist are the words W-E-A-K carved out. The scars are old, and faded, but definitely there.

Silvanna had cried when she saw the words, pressing kisses on Granger’s cheeks, face, lips, anywhere she could reach, all while whispering _you’re not weak, you’re not weak, you’re so strong, my chevalier_ , well into the night. 

Granger doesn’t cry, but he is quiet and somber, remembering memories of his difficult teenage years where he’d felt angry and overwhelmed to the point of hurting himself. 

They’re well into 100 kisses by the end of the night, but the kisses don’t lose their magic. 

Perhaps their kisses don’t have the power to heal, but it makes them forget their pain even if for a while, as they seal promises made in whispers, promises that they will never be alone in their pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255  
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> I have this fan theory that Granger used to self-harm to deal with his pain, and that's partly why he keeps his arms bandaged up, to hide the scars. 
> 
> Also I'm really excited to introduce Jack the demon hunter, who will be in another chapter. Another of my fan theory is that Jack the demon hunter saved young Alucard when he was captured and tortured by demons (read Alucard's lore). Jack is also the reason why Alucard went to the Monastery of Light and became a demon hunter. So when Alice says "Do you know someone named Jack?" she's looking for this demon hunter.


End file.
